


Anything

by fumomoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is dropped by Kenma's house for a visit. They were about to play a boring game, but Kenma had an idea to spice things up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

"This game."

Kenma drew out one of his many game cases from his drawer. It was just another one of those days, albeit rare, where Hinata’s team were staying near Tokyo area since they would be having an upcoming exhibition match against another school in the region. With that, Hinata took the opportunity to drop by Kenma’s house.

"It’s easy to pick up, and it’s mostly dice rolls."

"Really only dice rolls?" Hinata asked. He was skeptical. The last time they played, Kenma claimed the same thing, only that it wasn’t. The dice rolls in that game happened to be a minor part of it, which was not enough handicap Kenma and allowing him to flatly defeat Hinata.

"Yes only dice, I promise.” Kenma said. “Like Snakes and Ladders. You only need press one button and watch your character move. A pure luck game."

"Alright, if you say so." Hinata did not really enjoy the idea of playing a game that requires no skill at all, but if he gets to play with Kenma on fair grounds, he figured why not. For once, he would like to beat Kenma, especially since he does not have the chance to drop by so often.

Kenma only gave a sigh. He wished Hinata would be at least strive to beat him at his games, just like how he approaches volleyball, but he guessed that that’s probably asking for too much to ask. However, he didn’t want time to pass by so easily and uninterestingly. After all, it is rare for Hinata to drop by.

"Hinata, how about we make things more exciting?" Kenma asked, wiping the dust off his console before loading the game in. "How about the loser does whatever the winner wants?"

Hinata shrugged. It seemed like a harmless addition to the game they are already playing. It’s not like it was the first time he encountered it. He only had one concern. “Well, only if the game is really on level ground,” Hinata said, pouting a little.

 

* * *

 

“I won!"

Hinata leapt from his seat, elatedly punching his fists into the air.

"I won!" He cheered again.

Kenma sighed and only gave a wry smile. He wasn’t upset that he lost. Rather, he was amused that someone could get this happy over a game of pure chance.

After a few moments of cheering, Hinata finally calmed down. He leaned backwards and smiled at Kenma. “Wow that was fun!” he said. “I finally beat you in a game!”

Kenma gave a chuckle. “I guess that means you can ask me to do anything you want.”

“Oh right…” Hinata started to frown. He hadn’t thought that far. Anything? When his teammates made this kind of deal to him, they would usually force him to do some menial labour like buying drinks, or carrying their bags, or even doing pushups. It did not seem right to ask Kenma to do any of those in his situation. Ask Kenma to do 20 pushups for what purpose? Ask Kenma to buy a drink? But he’s getting him drinks anyway. It seemed pointless and wasteful.  
  
"Anything?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Anything you want." Kenma replied.  
  
Anything I want. Kenma's last sentence repeated in his head. What do I want that only Kenma can...give me? Hinata stole a glance at Kenma who was staring straight back at him. At that moment, he felt his heart jumped and immediately averted his gaze. Anything...? The thought repeated in his head. His cheeks slowly flushed red as his mind started to race. What do I want  Kenma to do? The moment he had that thought, his mind immediately started listing ideas, although they were more of fantasies than ideas. His heart started beating faster as he ran them through. They were dirty and dark ideas, things that he always imagined Kenma doing that he could not imagine asking him of.

No I can't possibly ask for those! As he shifted uncomfortably, he had realized that his dick had grown rock hard. He winced. What is wrong with me!  
  
"Shouyou?" Kenma's voice brought him back.  
  
I don't even know if Kenma is…’okay’ with me. Hinata thought. He tried to think of something else but tried as he might, the ideas lingered in his mind and he could not think of anything else. Dammit. His chest swelled. It was getting harder to think straight. The more he tried to push those thoughts and feelings away, the stronger it came back.  
  
"A...anything?" Hinata asked again, his hands nervously squeezing and adjusting bottom of his shirt, partly also to hide his crotch area from Kenma’s gaze.

“A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g.” Kenma spelt.

“T-then...is it okay if...we…”

Hinata gulped.

“Kiss?”

Hinata squirmed and close his eyes. I said it. Oh gods, why did I say it?! Now Kenma’s gonna think I’m weird. His mind spinned. Part of him felt disappointed that he did not say any of his dark fantasies, part of him felt like it was the wrong move and Kenma is going to distance himself from him, part of him felt like it was a good way to confirm their relationship and take the next step.

A few seconds of silence passed. Even though Hinata could not see, he could still feel the heavy tension of the atmosphere. Crap, this is really awkward. 

“Sure.”

What?

Before Hinata could react, he felt Kenma upon him, his soft lips brushed upon his. It was more than a simple peck, and so much more than Hinata had wished for. He tried to protest, but his feelings welled up and went against his will. Hinata’s eyes came to a close as the world fell away, his uncertainties gone along with it.

Their lips parted. Kenma’s face remained near his, near enough for him to feel and hear his breaths. Hinata didn’t know what to say. He was still in shock, still thinking about the feeling of the his lips onto Kenma’s. He wasn’t expecting him to be so open about the idea about kissing him. Kenma didn’t say anything either. An awkward silence, an awkward tension lingered.

“How was it?” Kenma broke the silence. It was a strange question, but the silence was getting too much even for him.

“Kenma…I...” There is so much Hinata want to say, so much he wanted to tell Kenma, but he did not know how. He was happy, of course, but he wants to make sure that Kenma feels the same. “Kenma, does this mean...that…we’re...?”

“You did ask for it,” Kenma said, a slight smile forming on his face. He glanced downward. “It felt good, right?”

Hinata panicked and looked down. In the confusion, he had loosened his guard and had forgotten to hide the bulge on his shorts. He squirmed a little. Kenma’s gaze on his dick caused it to be slightly more sensitive, as it struggled to twitch under his pants. “Kenma, wait.” It’s not like it didn’t felt good but...

“That’s good,” Kenma bit his lips. He traced his fingers around the bulge on Hinata’s shorts, who gave a soft grunt. His hands eventually found the zipper and undid the shorts, pulling it down. “I’ll kiss this next.” With that, Kenma lowered his head. Hinata moaned and gasped in response.

“Kenma! Wait, that’s not-” Hinata tried to protest, but the feeling of Kenma’s tongue dancing around the circumference of his dick felt too good. He wanted to stop but his body refused. How is Kenma so good at this?! A shudder ran through his back as he felt a familiar feeling creep throughout his body. “Kenma! I’m comi-”

Everything went white as Hinata reflexively grabbed the back of Kenma’s head and thrusted his hips upwards, waves of pleasure coursing through his body until he was finally dry. Hinata body relaxed as he hunched, the whiteness clearing up as his senses returned.

“Oh my god!” Hinata released his hold on Kenma. “I’m sorry Kenma! Are you okay?”

Kenma stirred, moving his head back. Hinata watched in slight disbelief as he saw Kenma’s Adam’s Apple shift up and down, after which he licked his lips. “Kenma?” Hinata asked. He wasn’t sure how to react to the fact the Kenma swallowed his load. He did not even know what to ask since he had never drank...that before. ‘Does it taste good?’ just didn’t seem appropriate.

“It tastes like Shouyou,” Kenma’s replied with a grin. Hinata’s eyes darted away from Kenma’s gaze as he quietly, nervously put his pants back on, his face becoming red again.

Kenma gave a short chuckle at Hinata’s reaction.

“Shall we play another game?”

**Author's Note:**

> I took a prompt for this: "Kenma and Hinata plays a game where the loser does anything the winner wants."  
> It was surprisingly difficult to write this and I had almost given up, but I decided to salvage it anyways!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
